Harry's School Challenge
by MathiasNightlord01
Summary: A new Harry Potter Writing Challenge where Harry establishes his own school that I thought up after reading several awesome fics like Delenda Est by Lord Silvere, Knowledge is Power by Fettucini, Letters by TheEndless7, RuneMaster by Tigerman, and much more.


**Harry's School Challenge**

**by **

**MathiasNightlord01**

* * *

Due Date: None

Summary: **This is the second Harry Potter Fic Challenge I thought up after reading several awesome fics. In one of those fics, Knowledge is Power by Fettucini there was a scene where Sirius thinks 'Imagine Harry Potter, running his own school' and it got me thinking, why not? In most fics he's gone off to a different school but what if Harry built his own school in competition with Hogwarts? So I began thinking and thought why not make a challenge about where Harry decides to build his own school. **

Reccomendations:

**I highly reccomend that before you start writing you read the following Fics to get an idea behind some of the challenge's over all themes and settings:**

**Knowledge is Power by Fettucini, Delenda Est by Lord Silvere, Harry Potter and the Turning of the Sun by Lord umbrex, and A Second Chance at Life by Miranda Flairgold.**

**Rating should range from T through M**

**Stories should be written mostly in the third person point of view (Highly Recommended!)**

**Use Harry Potter Wiki and Other Harry Potter Databases for research purposes**

**So without further ado I'll explain the rules and themes of the Challenge should you accept**.

* * *

Challenge Details:

**Here are the requirements for the Challenge:**

1. ) Harry must be smarter, more independent, and more powerful than he was cannon.

2. ) The School must be established/built in one of the following timeframes:

**(A) At least 5 to 15 years Post-Hogwarts**

**(B) Somewhere between the years of 1956-1976**

**(C) 1000 years before the cannon storyline during the Founder's Era.**

3. ) The School must be established/built in one of the following settings:

**(A) An abandoned magical island off the coast of Britian or at least within reach of the British Isles, Scotland, or Ireland**

**(B) One of these Phantom Islands from Mythology: Thule, Antillia, Saxemberg Island, or Avalon. The Island must be abandoned.**

**(C) One of the Western/South-West European countries, Canada, South America, or Oceanic Countries including Australia and New Zealand**

4. ) The author may only choose from any following pairings listed to use in the fic:

**(Timeframe: Post-Hogwarts)**

Harry P. x Demelza R.

Harry P. x Emmeline V.

Harry P. x Hannah A.

Harry P. x Hestia J.

Harry P. x Padma P.

Harry P. x Daphne G.

Harry P. x Luna L.

Harry P. x Fleur D.

Harry P. x Susan B.

Harry P. x OFC Vampire Girl

Harry P. x OFC Werewolf Girl

Harry P. x OFC Beauxbatons Girl

Harry P. x OFC Durmstrang Girl

Harry P. x OFC Witch

Harry P. x OFC Other Magical Creature

**(Timeframe: In Between 1956-1976)**

Harry P. x Bellatrix L. **(Age 17)**

Harry P. x Narcissa M.

Harry P. x Minerva McGonagall **(Age 21 to 31 )**

Harry P. x OFC Witch

Harry P. x OFC Vampire Girl

Harry P. x OFC Werewolf Girl

Harry P. x OFC Other Magical Creature

**(Timeframe: Founder's Era)**

Harry P. x Rowena Ravenclaw **( Age 17 to 25)**

Harry P. x OFC Witch

Harry P. x OFC Vampire Girl

Harry P. x OFC Werewolf Girl

Harry P. x OFC Other Magical Creature

**(Note: If Harry is paired with a Other Magical Creature, Vampire, or Werewolf he MUST remain human. Every fic that has him paired with a vampire or werewolf has him being turned into one himself and it wouldn't hurt for someone to try him staying human in the relationship for a change)**

5. ) If the author decides to have Harry establish the school during the Founder's Era or between the years of 1968-1975 then he must create a new identity and not reveal that he is a time traveler to anyone other than the person he happens to be paired with. Some authors have Harry go back and just tell everyone he is a time traveler and his real name and I'm just putting this in here just in case someone thinks of doing that, though I really don't know why some author's do that it really doesn't make sense.

6.) If the author decides to have Harry establish the school during the Founder's Era, they can use his knowlege of the future to have him make a fortune to help build the school and allow him, his family, and decendants to live comfortably. Like for example, using his knowledge to make Firebolt brooms before their invented or publish knowledge of certain spells or potions that help people such as The Dragon Pox Cure potion, Wand-Lighting Charm, Severing Charm, Cheering Charm, Memory-Modifying Charms, Mending Charm, Unsupported flight Charm, the Half-Blood Prince Spells, or Spells of Harry's creation etc. Since these spells, potions, and magical objects haven't been invented yet, Harry could pass most of them off as his own creations along with any real creations he might have while making money and gaining prestige at the same time to make his school just as appealing as Hogwarts to parents of young Witches and Wizards.

**(This is optional but Highly Reccomended)**

7.) If the author decides to have Harry establish the school between the years of 1968-1975, they can use his knowlege of the future to have him make a fortune or gain investors to help build the school and allow him and his family to live comfortably. Basically, the same as what is seen in Rule 7 but with less canon timeline options since most of the spells listed are already made by the 1960s and 70s.

**(This is also optional but Highly Reccomended though sometimes in timetravel fics he has access to the Potter or Black Vaults within this timeframe so it maybe a non-issue)**

8.) If the author decides to have Harry become or already be an animagus let me clear, NO magical animals or multiple animals. Animagi can only take on the form of one specific animal. This animal must be a regular animal. Other than that you may do what you wish. I put this in here because I've seen it so many times and most of the time it is taken to ridiculous heights and ends up ruining the story so I'm nipping that in the bud right now. Other than that the author can do what he or she wishes should they decide to have Harry become an animagus.

9.) Harry must have a more powerful wand. I added this simply because I didn't like his phoenix wand and quite frankly it wasn't very powerful in comparison to Voldemort's or the Elder Wand and needed more stories that have Harry with a better wand. So in this Harry's phoenix wand remains snapped and he has to get a better one. Though I will say this, two core and/or wood wands and wands with jewels on them are not allowed as it as I've seen many authors do this before and quite frankly I hate seeing it in a story. If the author gives Harry a new wand, keep it simple and don't use anything other than one wood and one core its easier and more believable.

Here is an example wand with its own backstory that I created for the challenge. If an author likes it they can use it in their story if they wish if they accept the Challenge. But anyway when the author gives Harry a new wand it should be something like this:

**Example:**

Ebony, Nundu Heartstring, 14 inches "Powerful, yet supple. Excellent for all branches of magic and my greatest creation"

**Backstory: (If the author chooses to use this example wand in their story)**

One is the one first wands Garrick Ollivander ever created, as well as being the most powerful, possibly rivaling The Elder Wand in terms of magical strength and ability. Ollivander purchased the Nundu Heartstring core in 1933 on the Island of Gabon in Africa during a trip with his father during his apprenticeship to under him.

They had come across a hunting party of African Wizards who had just killed a Nundu, the most dangerous magical beast in the world, that had been terrorizing several villages for over 4 years. After seeing the rare and magically powerful beast's corpse he asked the leader of the hunting party if he could have one of its heartstrings which they allowed for the price of 100 galleons. Ollivander paid the wizard with his savings and took the heartstring. After that he found an Ebony tree on the island and took some wood from it.

Several months later he crafted the wand on his own time as an experiment and was shocked by how powerful it was. Before his eventual death, Ollivander's father always complained to him that he would never find a match for it despite how powerful it was. But when Harry bonds with it Ollivander is overjoyed and tells Harry its story. This wand is unique as it is the first and only one of its kind.

* * *

**Well that covers all the requirements for the Challenge. Other than the things mentioned on the list the author are free to do whatever they like with it should they choose to do this challenge.**

**PM MathiasNightlord01 if you decide to take the Challenge!**


End file.
